


Apocalypse

by ShadowGecko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: From Dusk Till Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGecko/pseuds/ShadowGecko
Summary: It was just any other day me and Richard were getting donuts and the person serving us tried eating me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is gonna another fandom of From dusk till dawn series so I hope you enjoy and please comment down and tell me if you like it.

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was just like any other day but of course I thought wrong. I was with my brother Richard we were getting donuts cause Kate and Scott wanted some. We left them back at the hotel and the craziest thing happened the person giving us donuts tried to eat me you might think I'm lying but I'm not but then everyone was screaming and people were eating each other it was crazy but hey I'm Seth gecko I don't have a day without something crazy happening.

~~Kate Pov~~  
Me and Scott were just sitting down watching Tv then people were screaming outside so I went to look and a guy came flying through our window. At first I thought it was a bar fight because the bar is like 2 rooms down but the man had blood all over him and he was running after me. Scott had his swords on him and he killed him but it didn't look like a man. The next thing I know Scott was knocked out and so was I but I woke up without him and I was in a different place it looked like a cell.

~~Seth Pov~~  
Me and Richard were speeding back to the hotel were Kate and Scott were but as we got there the place was a total wreck and as we got to our room I only saw Scott. He was crying so much I didn't know what to do I asked him where Kate is and all he said was "they took her” and my heart sank. I love Kate and I would kill anyone who would lay a hand on her but If only I knew who took her.


	2. it's been a year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Kate.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it was really hard writing this because I had a bunch of exams but im all good for now.

We have been on the road for 2 days because the last place we stopped got overrun by zombies. We haven't found Kate yet and we are starting to believe that she's dead in a ditch somewhere but we have to find her for Scott's sake. Ever since Kate got taken Scott was depressed to the point he tried to kill himself but we have under control I think. Richard has been quiet for the past 2 days and I'm starting to get worried because I don't want him to get distracted so he doesn't die but I cant promise and how am I feeling? Well I hate life for what's going on and I really wanna find Kate so I know she's okay but I also want to find the assholes who took her so I can kill them with my bare hands and Scott probably feels the same way and Richard well he's given upon Kate and me and him had a fight yesterday like a fist fight I won of course but I'm starting to lose hope. As I went to put in a CD so we can listen to music Richard said his first word and that word was "No fucking music” and I was offended and after that he didn't say shit. We haven't seen a person since the outbreak and we are starting to think everyone dead. Maybe we will join them because the zombie population is increasing and human population is decreasing and I don't know about the snake people. After driving for 2 days I haven't seen a zombie since we left that place that got overrun but we just found a new place it looks like a art store/Gas station and boy did we need gas and I need to take a leak or I'm gonna die.

~~Richards pov~~

I haven’t talked to Seth or Scott for a few weeks and you wanna know why? Well it all started with our last stop. When we were searching for food and other things but I went off on my own and I saw someone and I honestly think i'm going crazy because I saw Kate. We don't know if she's dead or alive but I really hope she is alive everyone hopes she is alive but anyways I saw her and I don’t want to tell Seth and Scott because she's probably dead because of the horde that was there when we left so yeah. If I talked Seth would know somethings up because he knows just by the way I talk which is weird. If course he would start playing music and its the one CD in this car that I hate so I told him “No fucking music" and it looks like he was offended which was really funny. Finally in forever we find a place that looks like it hasn't been touched its a mini mart/gas station and we need gas so we can keep driving. I saw Seth go somewhere to take a leak and Scott is filling the gas tank and I'm trying to look for food and water but I just can't stop thinking about Kate. I then decided to tell Scott and Seth so I called them over and I told them and you wouldn't have expected Seth to punch and it was a hard punch and he started yelling that we have to go back and I keep telling him that shes probably gone because if I told him that I think shes dead he will punch me again. Scott hasn't said anything about what I told him so I go up to him ask him why hes so quite and you wanna know what he told me? He told me to go fuck myself. 

~~Seth's Pov~~

I cant believe Richard didn't tell us that he saw Kate. I was so made that I punched him but I was also thinking that she could be dead and I can tell my brother wanted to tell me but he didn't because I would lose it but I started yelling that I want to go back but its a mile away so I decide not to go and Richard also talked me out of it. I heard Richard getting told to go fuck himself it was funny but it wasn't funny when a bunch of Zombies walked out of the gas station and Richard almost got bit and we were in a really bad situation so I found a sewer lid thing and I stuffed me and the others into it and man it smelled bad down here but it was better then nothing right? When we were walking for a while we started to hear footsteps from above and I heard voices and they were human voices so we found a ladder and we climbed up and found a camp full of Army,Doctors and that was mostly it and it was strange. We were seen by a doctor and came up to us and asked us how we got here and we told him and he led us to this house and it was like a house that a big family lived in but he told us that we own it now and we took the keys. There was 5 bedrooms,A garage,2 living rooms,A fancy Kitchen,and 3 bathrooms and the weird thing is that there was water and good food it was like heaven found us but I still was thinking about Kate and that she might be alive. There was a siren outside we all went to check it out and we asked a soldier why a siren is going off and he said that its because the scavengers/assassins are back and we got to the front of the crowd and I saw Carlos, and the ranger and at the end of the line there was Kate.


End file.
